One short - SIR x Chibitalia - Nuevas Experiencias
by JulyGood
Summary: Después de una muy larga guerra, Sacro Imperio vuelve con Chibitalia cuando ya han crecido un poco... Tanto como su cuerpo y pensamientos a cambiando, haciendo que ellos tengan nuevas emociones. *Comentarios de la autora; Sacro en la historia, aún cree que Chibitalia es mujer, si hubiera seguido.. se hubiera encontrado con una sorpresa (?) ewe*


Después de que Sacro Imperio volviera de su larga guerra,  
Me uní a su imperio, y comenzamos a vivir juntos, el uno junto al otro.  
Es como si los días oscuros, las lágrimas y el dolor se hubieran quedado atrás.  
Soy tan feliz, tanta espera mereció la pena, ahora vivo junto a el... ¡Jijijji! ¡Parecemos un matrimonio joven!  
Nuestros cuerpos han cambiado, tanto el como yo hemos crecido un poco, somos como adolescentes, ¡Me siento grande!  
Puedo disfrutar de la compañía y el amor de sacro todo el tiempo, vivo con el, cocino para el... ¡Incluso dormidos juntos todos los días!

- Uhmm... -Apesar de dormir conmigo todos los días sacro estaba extraño esa noche-

- Shinsei Roma? Que pasa? -le miraba con preocupación al otro lado de la cama-

- No te preocupes, Italia... Es que no puedo dormir... -Me dijo el con un suspiro-

-Porque? Te desagrada dormir conmigo, cierto? -le mire con unos ojos llenos de tristeza-

Pude ver como las mejillas de sacro se coloreaban de un color rojo intenso

- ¡N-no es eso, I-Italia! Es que... Yo... ¡Soy un hombre! ...y...ya no soy un niño...

- ...Que quieres decir, Shinsei Roma? ...Quieres decir... ¿Qué quieres hacer cosas indebidas conmigo?

Sacro tapo su rostro con su brazo

- Cosas indebidas? I-Italia.. Mi amor por ti va más allá de los besos y las acaricias...

Yo le miraba con curiosidad, como cuando el abuelo Roma me explicaba algo nuevo.

S-sólo... -Prosiguió el- ...s-sólo... Quiero unirme a ti en uno, demostrarte mi amor de una manera más intensa... Ya no somos niños, Italia.. Creo que tanto tu como yo estamos preparados...

Yo sonreí y le agarré la mano con fuerza

- Me parece bien. -Dije que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

El me miro con sorpresa, aún con sus lindas mejillas sonrojadas.

- Dije; Que me parece bien, si lo hago con Shinsei Roma, me parece bien... ¡Te amo mucho!

- Italia...

Sólo susurro mi nombre, se incorporó en la cama y me abrazo, sólo sentí su mano deslizarse por mi espalda, y un susurro en mi oído diciendo; "Pues esta decidido..." No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío al sentir la piel de las manos de Sacro recorrer mi espalda.

-S-Shinsei Roma... T-tus manos... S-se sienten frías...

Pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro, acercando sus labios a los míos, cuando su boca estaba justo enfrente de la mía, dijo:

- Pues calientalas con tu calidez...

Dicho esto, me beso, pero no era un beso inocente como los que nos solíamos dar, era un beso lleno de pasión, mientras sacro me besaba y jugaba con mi lengua dentro de mi cavidad sentí mi cuerpo arder por dentro, una sensación extraña que jamás sentí.

Me separé para respirar, aunque, si por mi fuera, aunque me quedase ahogando, hubiera seguido besándolo así.

-S-shinse...

Antes de que pudiera jadear su nombre, el ya había pasado de besarme los labios, a besar y a lamer mi cuello.  
Yo me estremecí, su lengua se sentía húmeda, pero caliente, una sensación extraña pero hermosa, y mi cuerpo ya lo único que pedía era más y más...  
Realmente quiero sentir a Sacro... En los más profundo de mi ser...

Comencé a gemir levemente, al sentir los cálidos labios de sacro pasar por mi pecho, lamiendo y mordisqueando suavemente mis pezones, que ya estaban tan duros como el pan de hace varios días.  
Lo cierto es que estaba disfrutando, estaba disfrutado mucho con esa experiencia, pero, no quería ser la única víctima del placer, necesito darle a Sacro placer también, el también debe disfrutar en su primera vez.

Separe a Sacro de mi con cuidado.

- A-ah? L-Losiento! I-Italia.. Perdona si hice algo mal..

Le dedique una sonrisa, negué con la cabeza, y sin decir ni una palabra, comencé a pellizcar los pezones de sacro por encima de su camisa.

Pude ver como de los labios de Sacro, se escapaban pequeños jadeos, y escuchar jadear mi nombre un y otra vez me hacia sentir extraño, pero a su vez, bien.

- Se siente bien, Shinsei Roma? - Dije sonriéndole todo lo tiernamente que pude, aferrando mi cuerpo al suyo.

Veía como Sacro intentaba expulsar palabras, pero sus gemidos perfectamente audibles le impedían vocalizar bien.

- ¡Mn! I-Italia.. - Al decir eso, separo mis manos de su pecho, y se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa.

Me sonroje al ver su torso, se había hecho fuerte en verdad, el pequeño Sacro Imperio Romano que conocía se volvió todo un hombre... En cambio yo... Sigo siendo tan débil como antes, pero en verdad no me preocupa, se que siempre tendré a Sacro para protegerme, así que... ¡No tengo porque preocuparme por eso!

- Shinsei Roma.. Cambio tanto.. - Le pase una mano por su torso y pecho.

El sonrojado, y aún jadeando por la sensación anterior.

- Sí.. Me hice más fuerte.. Por ti.


End file.
